In electrical equipment such as car wireless transmitters or the like that use button batteries as the drive power source, conventionally, a button cell terminal is provided for electrically connecting a button cell with a circuit board, as disclosed for example in Patent Literature 1. Patent Literature 1 proposes a cell holder assembled to the circuit board in order to define the positional relationship between the button cell and the terminal. However, this configuration poses limitations on the print board design because of the shape required for the assembling of the cell holder. There are terminals that do not need cell holders, but most of them have to be manually mounted and are not fit for automated mounting (reflow soldering). Because of this, the positioning precision of the button cell is low (button cell can easily move), and the cell is subjected to high stress. Large through holes (holes for inserting components to mount them) and lands (copper foil for the soldering) are therefore essential for providing robust solder connections. This results in a smaller available mounting space and poses limitations on the print board design.
Button cell terminals are prone to plastic deformation because of the structure in which the cell insertion direction and deformation/loading direction are different (vectors are perpendicular to each other), and if it should occur, the plastic deformation leads to a connection failure. There are also terminals that are not mounted on the circuit board (board contact terminals). However, when subjected to vibration or dropped, an instantaneous disconnection is highly likely to occur in terminals of this type, and there is also the possibility of oxidation on the contacts (fretting). These terminals are therefore prone to connection failures and can induce shortening of the product life.